


Saddle up

by gabrielsbutt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Masturbation, Stripping, birthday!misha, cowboy stripper!jensen, i think that is all, kinda sub misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsbutt/pseuds/gabrielsbutt





	Saddle up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nouran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nouran), [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/gifts).



"So, you're the birthday boy?" 

Misha still couldn't quite believe that this was happening, one of his good friends had decided it would be a great idea to hire a stripper in honour of Misha's birthday; and so here Misha was in his own home, standing in front of this exceptionally good looking young man, who also happened to be dressed as a cowboy - and to be perfectly honest, he kinda liked it. 

"Yeah, that's me." Misha smiled sheepishly at the man, and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. The man smiled back and seemed to be waiting for Misha's next direction. Misha, realizing they were still in the hallway, gestured for the man to follow him into the living room.

The room was spacious and characteristically decorated, there was a long couch in the centre of the room, the man went over and sat down on it; he then patted the space beside him invitingly and Misha joined him.

"You seem pretty tense buddy, new to all this?" the young man asked, his head cocked slightly.

Misha gulped and nodded, "yeah, I haven't really done anything like this before - probably why my friend decided it would be a good idea to do it now." He gave a nervous laugh and looked at the man. Why the fuck was he so damn anxious for? It felt like he was being interrogated for murder or something, the way his heart was racing in his chest; he loosened the collar of his shirt and shifted slightly.

"I'll make sure you have a good time, don't worry." The man smiled warmly, and Misha began to feel a little calmer. 

"So, what made you decide to be a cowboy today?" Misha asked curiously, observing the denim shirt and jeans, not to mention the hat (although the man had now taken this off.)

"Well, I'm Texan born and bred; so cowboys have always had a special place in my heart - it's my favourite outfit." The man winked at Misha, he moved in closer towards him and rested a hand on Misha's knee, Misha felt a sudden harden in his pants. 

"W-whats you're name?" Misha asked, a little breathlessly, unable to control himself as the man slowly began running his hand up and down Misha's thigh.

"I don't usually tell my clients-" the man whispered into Misha's ear; "but I'll make an exception for you, it's Jensen." 

"Jensen, that's a nice name." Misha murmured.

"Mmm, thank you. What's yours?" Jensen asked, his lips brushing against Misha's ear.

"Misha." Misha sighed.

"Unusual, but I like it." Jensen commented. He leaned back slightly, so Misha had a better view of him and with a certain slowness, began to untwist the buttons of his shirt. "You ready for the show Misha?" Jensen asked as his fingers reached the final few buttons, freeing each of them with a practiced ability. 

Misha nodded and leaned back into the couch, his legs slightly parted and his eyes fixed on Jensen. 

Jensen stood up from the couch and moved so he was standing directly in front of Misha, he began slowly sliding the shirt off of himself, shimmying it off of his shoulders and around the soft curve of his biceps. Misha seemed in some kind of hypnotized state, unable to take his eyes away from this man; he could feel himself straining against his jeans, getting harder with Jensen's every movement. 

Jensen threw his shirt on the ground and began a slow rotation of his hips, his eyes were locked with Misha's.

"You ever rode a horse before Misha?" he asked, hooking his thumbs into his waistband, his hips still circling.

"Maybe, once or twice." 

"You've got to always be in control. The horse gets a little wild sometimes, you have to reign it in,' Jensen leaned forward, placing his hands on Misha's knees, " you've gotta make sure it know's whose in charge." He moved his hands slowly up Misha's legs, Misha's breath stuttered and Jensen smirked. He leaned back again, teasing Misha; and rested his hands on his belt.

His fingers nimbly began unhooking the belt, he worked deliberately slowly; enjoying watching Misha as he slowly fell apart. Once his belt was loosened he started slowly pulling it through the belt loops, biting his lip; he pulled until it was only though the last three loops and then paused.

"You wanna pull the rest Mish?" Jensen asked, handing the belt to Misha. Misha took the belt in his hand and pulled it through the last few loops, he watched as Jensen's jeans dropped a little lower now that the belt was removed, resting on his hips. "You look a little hot Misha, you okay?" Jensen asked, he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, tugging slightly so that Misha could see the top of the waistband of his boxers.

"I am pretty hot." Misha admitted, Jensen smirked. 

"Want me to help you out of that shirt?" 

Misha shifted a little and looked at Jensen through hooded eyes, "could you help yourself out of those jeans first?"

Jensen's brows went up, slightly taken aback by Misha's boldness. "Well sure I could partner." He popped the button of his jeans undone and gradually slid them off of his hips, easing them passed the obvious bulge in his boxers. Misha's eyes widened.

"You like what you're seeing?" Jensen asked, now pulling his jeans down passed his knees.

"Yes, I do." Misha responded, his voice catching near the end as Jensen finally rid himself of his jeans, discarding them on the floor.

"Can I help you with that shirt now then?" Jensen asked, leaning forward.

"P-please." Misha moaned; Jensen knelt down and moved between Misha's parted legs- he traced his fingers up Misha's shirt until he met the collar; then his fingers began slowly popping undo each button- Misha never realized before now, how an action so simple could be so arousing, and could barely contain the urge to pull Jensen into himself. Jensen untwisted the final few buttons.

"Done." He said, in a low growl.

"Take it off for me as well." Misha groaned.

Jensen cocked an eyebrow, "someone's demanding." He tugged the shirt over Misha's shoulders and arms, before tossing it to the side. He pressed his palm against Misha's naked chest and smiled. "You look better shirtless." Misha only managed to moan in response. Jensen lifted himself off of his knees and stood so he was still between Misha's legs. Misha's eyes slowly followed Jensen's body down from his head to his tenting boxers, where they rested. 

Jensen began slowly rotating his hips again, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and edging them down every so slightly- so that Misha could just make out a faint happy trail. Misha's adams apple bobbed up and down in anticipation. 

"What do you want to see Misha?" Jensen asked, passing a tongue over his lips as he pulled his boxers past his hips.

"I want to see your cock." Misha replied, immediately taken aback by the words that had just left his lips, he sounded so desperate, so dirty. What was Jensen doing to him?

"How much do you want to see it?" Jensen pulled his boxers a little lower so that the tip of his cock was visible. 

"I really, really want to see it." Misha moaned.

Jensen smiled; and in one swift movement he had removed the boxers from himself. Misha's breath hitched, his chest rising quickly up and down. 

Jensen circled his hips with more energy now, wanting to tease Misha, to push him to the very limit. It took every inch of self control left in Misha to stop him from grabbing  Jensen's dick, because that was all he wanted to do right now. 

Jensen wrapped his hand around his cock and smirked at Misha, slowly pushing the foreskin back and forth.

"Pretty sure strippers aren't supposed to do this." Misha mumbled.

"Pretty sure I don't care." Jensen replied, his hand working quickly now. 

It only took a few more strokes, Jensen threw his head back and moaned as he came- ropes of white streaking Misha's stomach. It was all too much for Misha, he bucked his hips and came into his pants. 

"Fuck," he muttered, his chest heaving up and down in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

"That was one hell of a ride partner," Jensen sighed, smiling. 

"I'd like to do that again sometime, but maybe next time we could "ride" for a little longer." Misha said, looking up at Jensen.

Jensen laughed at Misha's attempt at a pun, he moved forward and pressed his lips against Misha's ear.

"I'm sure we can arrange for that."


End file.
